Story:Star Trek: Farragut/New Command/Act Two
The Farragut is at warp speed with an energy stream behind her. Captain's log stardate 9708.3. We've left spacedock and are on course to rendezvous with the USS Saratoga to pick up our new first officer and start our shakedown cruise, even though I've been in command of the ship a few weeks I've been getting into my new command and can't wait to prove myself again to the Command brass. In his quarters Felix is unpacking his gear and decorating his quarters when the doors chimed. Come in Felix says as he's still unpacking his stuff. Rachel walks into his quarters. Sir may I speak freely Chief Peterson says as she looks at him. He turns to her and leans on his desk. Sure Chief I've got an open door policy Felix says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Why did you request me to be your com officer not that I mind the reassignment to another ship, but what made my record stand out above the rest? Chief Peterson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Rachel your job onboard the Intrepid was wonderful you helped us get out of a few situations like that encounter with the automated drone ships we encountered in the Mertika nebula, that's why I requested you for my com officer again and you trained the current one onboard the Intrepid Felix says as he looks at her. Then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Xon says over the com. Captain Martin presses the com panel on his desk. Martin here go ahead Xon Felix says as he spoke into the com. We're approaching the Saratoga Commander Xon says over the com. He looks at Rachel. I'm on my way to transporter room 2 Martin out, Rachel would you like to join me in greeting our new XO Felix says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Yes, sir Chief Peterson says as she looks at him. They walked out of his quarters and head to the Transporter room. The Farragut parks along side the Saratoga. In the transporter room Chief Fox looks at his console. The Saratoga is reporting that Commander Nelson is ready to beam aboard Chief Fox says as he looks up from his console at Captain Martin. Felix looks at him and nods and the chief inputs commands into the console and beams Commander Nelson aboard, she walks down the steps and hands Captain Martin a chip. Commander Cameron Nelson reporting as ordered sir Commander Nelson says as she hands the chip to Captain Martin. Felix looks at her. Welcome aboard Commander this is our com officer chief petty officer Rachel Peterson Captain Martin says as he looks at her. Chief Peterson looks at the Commander. Commander Nelson ma'am Chief Peterson says as she looks at her. Nelson nods at her then looks at him. I'm ready for duty sir Commander Nelson says as she looks at him. Felix looks at her. Report to the bridge and take command I'll join you when I've completed my rounds dismissed Commander Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She nods and leaves as Chief Peterson looks at him. You know her sir? Rachel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. It's a long story come on me and Commander Nelson were lovers during our academy years we didn't stay together she wanted me to join the Vanguard, and I refused and she and her group were charged with attempting to get the Federation a new leader but she testified against her commanding officer in the Vanguard we've not spoken in years now until I read her file that she wanted to be on board this ship Captain Martin says as he and Chief Peterson walks into the turbolift. In the lift Captain Martin gave the lift an order. Deck 1, main bridge Rachel I want you to get my uncle on subspace I've got something I need to ask him about something Felix says as he looks at her. She nods and the lift stops and opens and Captain Martin goes to his ready room as Chief Peterson goes to her station and gets Starfleet Command on subspace. In the ready room Felix activates the monitor and it shows the office of his uncle as he's surprised by the hail. Captain, what can I do for you says Typhuss on the screen. Felix looks at the monitor. Uncle did you know that my first officer is a former member of the Vanguard? Felix says as he looks at the monitor. Typhuss was surprised by that. No, I didn't says Typhuss on the screen. He looks at the monitor. I was looking over her record and it mentioned that from what dad was able to tell me their a group that felt like the Federation is giving too much resources away to our allies Felix says as he looks at the monitor. Typhuss gives him advice on how to handle this.